


We Three

by planetundersiege



Series: Tales From Slinomelan - D&D RP [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, Family, Half Elf, Illustrations, Implied Child Murder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbians, Oneshot, Tiefling, cursing, dnd, wood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Damaia leaves the house to hunt, and finds a bundle crying in the woods.[These are characters from a DnD campaign me and my friends are doing. Illustrations are done by my friend]





	We Three

Damaia placed her bow onto her back along with the arrows. She had her hunting boots on, and out her dagger in the sheat by her belt. As the fielding was ready to step out of the hit she called home, she quickly looked over at the couch were Erinna, her elven wife sat and read a book.

“I’m going out to hunt. I heard a rumor from some humans that there’s a den full with hares near the carved trees in the forest. How does rabbit stew sound like for dinner?”

The wood elf looked up as she smiled at her wife.

“That sounds amazing Damaia. I’m going to read for a bit, sort through my potions and when you’re back we’ll make dinner together.”

She nodded.

“I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“Take care.”

She left the hut and immediately started to walk towards the forest. It wasn’t that much of a walk, Erinna was a wood elf, and they tended to live in the outskirts of cities, near the forests. And Damaia was grateful for that, less strangers giving her disgusting looks because of her race, judging her for a crime she didn’t commit, yet her bloodline paid the price for. Being a tiefling wasn’t easy, but thanks to having Erinna, she could manage.

The road ended, and there came the forest. She stepped into the tall green grass, listening to the sound as her boot crushed it, and the occasional stick as she walked.

The forest was sort of a safe space for her, Damaia could let her thoughts run free as she let her tail touch the soft grass. Being alone was peaceful.

After about twenty minutes of walking, she was almost at the carved trees, so now she slowed down her walking, using her senses to look for any animals hiding in the shadows. Step after step, quite as a mouse, until.

A cry…

Yes, a far cry in the distance, she didn’t hear wrong. It sounded tired, scared and exhausted, like the cry of a small child.

All thoughts about hunting immediately disappeared as the tiefling quickly located from where the sound was coming from, and walked towards it. It wasn’t uncommon for parents to leave their unwanted children in the forest to become the meal of some beast. She had never seen it herself, but hearing that cry, it horrified her. She knew how it felt bring unwanted, growing up as a minority in the slum of a city. She remembered the last time she had seen her mother, that day when she was twelve summers old and had walked out of the house for the last time, for a life as a beggar. That day her mother said she wished she and given her to the wolf, that keeping her was the worst mistake she had made in her life…

That had shattered her heart, and hearing this cry, that a mother actually went through with this unforgivable act, letting an innocent child be killed, it made her blood boil.

As she looked around, she finally found it, she found him. A tiny baby wrapped in a brown blanket, not even a month old. He had chestnut colored skin and a mane of long white hair already down to his shoulders. The baby had two pointy ears, and just laid there as he helplessly cried.

He was some form of elf clearly, but elves never almost abandoned their young. The skin was way too dark to be a high elf, even though he shared similar features to one, while his skin was too light to be a drow. He didn’t share those face characteristics either, and he couldn’t be a wood elf, having a wife of that race made Damaia extremely good at recognizing wood elves. He looked… off for an elf, yet, he looked perfect.

[](https://ibb.co/g06h2K)

She carefully took the bundle in her arms and started to rock him back and forth, trying to calm him.

“No need to cry, no one will hurt you. Mom’s here now. Let’s go home.”

Forgetting all about hunting hares, Damaia immediately began to walk back to town, baby I’m her arms.

 

Erinna finished reading her book, the wood elf putting it aside as she let out a yawn. She got up of the couch and began to indirect her potions. Many people came to the woman for help, she sold potions almost daily, mostly to humans, so she always stocked up in advance. Potion making was a really easy way to earn money, and as a witch, she was extremely skilled in the field, both potions and a bit of healing. None of her customers knew of her elves heritage though, every time she went out to town, or let someone into the house, she covered her head with a cloak, keeping her safely ears hidden.

She didn’t hide her ears because of prejudice against elves, her poor wife had it way worse, and Damaia could do nothing to hide her horns, tail or eyes, but Erinna could. She remembered that day one hundred and twenty seven years ago like it was yesterday. Her brother’s cries of pain as that trophy hunter cut off his ears. Erinna had been so appalled, and decided it was best to try to pass as a human. Even though trophy hunters were rare nowadays, and almost no one looked for elves, that scene had imprinted itself in her memory and made her paranoid..

She didn’t have much more time to think back to that day, because she heard how the door to the hit opened, Damaia was back.

“Back so soon my dearest. Do you have a big juicy rabbit with you?”

“Nope. I have a baby.”

If Erinna still had the book in her hands, she would have dropped it.

“What?”

“I found him in the first, left out to become wolf fodder, that heartless son of a bitch that birthed him deserves to burn. He was so helpless and, I just couldn’t leave him. All I could think about was… her.”

Erinna nodded, knowing that Damaia had no intention of calling that woman her mother.

“It’s an elf of sorts, but he looks off. He can’t be a drow, his skin is too light, but he can’t be a wood elf. He looks like a high elf, he even have white hair and some face characteristics, but his skin is too dark, and something with his face looks… off. You as an elf must be better at seeing the differences between races right?”

Erinna nodded, took one look at the beautiful little boy, and just nodded.

“No wonder he was abandoned. It’s a half elf. He is indeed high elf, but also human. If his mother was elven, she must have left him to avoid shame, you know about high elves, believing they’re the best and purest, better than any other race. They would definitely kill a baby to keep that reputation.”

“It’s horrid.”

“I know, but we found him my dearest, and that’s what important. We won’t let anyone harm him, we will raise him.”

Damaia smiled, and both women looked at the baby boy. They had thought about children, but never thought they would get one in a way like this, but now they had a son.

“What shall we name him?”

“Lotor.”

Erinna took the bundle from Damaia, and held the baby tight. At that switch, Lotor began to cry, screaming echoing all over the hit. Damaia kisses the boy’s forehead, while Erinna smiled.

“We’re parents.”

[](https://ibb.co/hsxGUz)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we named him Lotor.


End file.
